Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru
Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru adalah single dari Natsu Iro. Lagu tituler ini adalah lagu pembuka ke-34 dari anime. Lirik Versi Pendek |-| Romaji= Kimi no namida ni konna ni koi shiteru Wow this summer day summer night Soba de waratte itai yo Bouhatei atsui suna hama Machi wabita kiseki yatto otozureta Douka kono mama stay with me Everything for you I'll always think of you Hoshi furu yoru wa koi shikute Negai komete koe no kagiri utau no Mou tomerarenai my sweet song Nakisou na koe de I love you Koe ni naranai hodo hito wo suki ni nari Wow this summer day summer night Nani mo kamo ga takaramono (baby) Kimi no egao ga konna ni yuuki kureru Hakanaku itoshii kono kimochi dakishimete Kimi no yokogao zutto zutto mitsumeteta |-| Kanji= 君の涙にこんなに恋してる Wow this summer day summer night 側で笑っていたいよ 防波堤あつい砂浜 待ちわびた奇跡　やっと訪れた どうかこのまま　stay with me Everything for you I'll always think of you 星降る夜は恋しくて 願いこめて声の限り歌うの もう止められない　my sweet song 泣きそうな声で　I love you 声にならないほど　人を好きになり Wow this summer day summer night 何もかもが宝物(baby) 君の笑顔がこんなに勇気くれる 儚く愛しいこの気持ち抱きしめて 君の横顔ずっとずっとみつめてた Versi Penuh |-| Romaji= Kimi no namida ni konna ni koi shiteru Wow this summer day summer night Soba de waratte itai yo Bouhatei atsui suna hama Machi wabita kiseki yatto otozureta Douka kono mama stay with me Everything for you I'll always think of you Hoshi furu yoru wa koi shikute Negai komete koe no kagiri utau no Mou tomerarenai my sweet song Nakisou na koe de I love you Koe ni naranai hodo hito wo suki ni nari Wow this summer day summer night Nani mo kamo ga takaramono (baby) Kimi no egao ga konna ni yuuki kureru Hakanaku itoshii kono kimochi dakishimete Kimi no yokogao zutto zutto mitsumeteta Kimi no egao ni deau made Mou zettai ni tachinaorenai to omotteta Itsumo namida ga stay with me Everything for you I'll always think bygones Kimi no namida ni deau made Hito ni namida wo misetakunakatta no Dareka to hanasu no mo kowakute Okubyou datta hibi ni say goodbye Afureru hodo kono ryoute sashidashite Wow this precious day precious night Nani mo kamo ga takaramono (baby) Kimi no namida wa konna ni mo suteki na mono Iro no nai sekai kara totsuzen hikari no naka he Shiranakatta koto hitotsu hitotsu oshiete hoshii Tsuyoku namida wo fuita Guuzen deaeta Shiro to ao no kisetsu ni I love you wasurerarenai koi ni shitai Kimi no namida ni konna ni koi shiteru Wow this summer day summer night Soba de nemutte itai yo (baby) Kimi no egao ga konna ni yuuki kureru Hakanaku itoshii kono kimochi dakishimete Kimi no kagayaku yume to kibou ni tsuite yuku |-| Kanji= 君の涙にこんなに恋してる Wow This Summer day Summer night 側で笑っていたいよ 防波堤あつい砂浜 待ちわびた奇跡 やっと訪れた どうかこのまま stay with me Everything for you I\'ll always think of you 星降る夜は恋しくて 願いこめて声の限り歌うの もう止められない my sweet song 泣きそうな声で I love you 声にならない ほど人を 好きになり Wow This Summer day Summer night 何もかもが宝物 (baby) 君の笑顔がこんなに勇気くれる 儚く愛しいこの気持ち抱きしめて 君の横顔ずっとずっとみつめてた 君の笑顔に出逢うまで もう絶対に立ち直れないと思ってた いつも涙が stay with me Everything for you I\'ll always think bygones 君の涙に出逢うまで 他人(ひと)に涙をみせたくなかったの 誰かと話すのも怖くて 臆病だった日々に say good by 溢れるほど この両手差し出して Wow This Precious day Precious night 何もかもが宝物 (baby) 君の涙はこんなにもステキなもの 色の無い世界から突然光の中へ 知らなかった事一つ一つ教えて欲しい 強く涙を拭いた 偶然出逢えた 白と青の季節に I love you 忘れられない恋にしたい 君の涙にこんなに恋してる Wow This Summer day Summer night 側で眠っていたいよ (baby) 君の笑顔がこんなに勇気くれる 儚く愛しいこの気持ち抱きしめて 君の輝く夢と希望についてゆく en:Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru Kategori:Lagu Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka